


Lucas and Natsumi

by KawaiPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiPanda/pseuds/KawaiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbend AU. Lucas scowled at him. Of course he was quick to deduce that the root of his problem was Natsumi. She usually was nowadays, what with her incessant need to force herself in his face constantly. It wasn't that he didn't care for the dragon slayer because he did, but that was kind of the issue. Rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas and Natsumi

_Chapter One_

_"This isn't funny anymore guys! Let us out!"_

_"It's no use." Lucas informed her with a sigh, springing back at Natsumi's fists igniting, scowling at the pinkette. "Hey, don't be using that magic in here!"_

_She let out a poorly masked growl of frustration through her teeth, turning on him with a glare._ _"Why not?"_

_"I'd rather not have to get treated by Wayne for first degree burns, Natsumi."_

_"Well, do you have any better ideas?" she demanded._

_With a shake of his head, he murmured,_ _"Id use my keys but I think MJ took them."_

_"Ugh! Let me out!" She kicked at the door that barely budged under her enhanced strength. Farah must have magically fortified the door at MJ's instruction. They seemed to conspire a lot nowadays._

_"I'll kill him for this," Lucas muttered, thinking of the eldest white haired take-over mage. MJ had been trying harder and harder to push Natsumi and Lucas together ever since they'd finally dealt with the war. MJ was trying to kill him. He had mistakenly let it slip that he may have had some feelings for the fire-dragon slayer and ever since then, stuff like this kept happening. Damnit!_

_Natsumi whirled on him, her face thunderous._ _"Do you know why we're in here?"_

_He swallowed._ _"No."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step towards him. Lucas found himself with a shelf digging into his back, as there wasn_ _'t much space in the closet to begin with. "You know something."_

_"No, I don't." His blond hair rustled with his movements as he shook his head in denial._

_"Tell me!"_

"What are you thinking about so deeply, Lu-kun?" At the voice of his friend, he snapped out of his thoughts, rather focusing on the blue-haired boy draping over him.

He had been so completely out of it that he hadn't even noticed when Levi joined him. Muttering a curse under his breath, he asked, "What?" At the amused look he received, Lucas gave him a small smile. "Sorry, Levi."

Wiggling his brows, Levi garnered, "Girl troubles?"

Lucas could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "No."

"Right." He could tell that Levi didn't believe him from the way he cocked a brow at him. With a smirk, Levi asked, "So, how is Natsumi nowadays?"

Lucas scowled at him. Of course he was quick to deduce that the root of his problem was Natsumi. She usually was nowadays, what with her incessant need to force herself in his face constantly. It wasn't that he didn't care for the dragon slayer because he did, but that was kind of the issue. He cared a little too… much. Somehow, without him noticing, Lucas had found himself in love with the pink haired fire-eater. And now, everything she did had him hyper aware of her every move. It was driving him up the wall!

"G-good, I guess." Lucas was quick to turn the tables on him, asking, "What about Gabby?"

The 'Iron Maiden' was a touchy subject for Levi at the moment. Levi had disclosed to him a few days ago that he and the iron dragon slayer slept together. Levi was not the kind to kiss and tell, but Gabrielle's behavior had thrown him off. He knew that it was a big deal for them as a couple, but ever since, Gabby had taken to avoiding him like the plague.

With a glare, Levi bit out, "Shut up."

With a sigh, Lucas asked, "That bad huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he murmured.

"Don't give up, Levi. I'm sure she'll come around." Throwing an arm around his friends shoulder, he wiggled his brow at the solid-script mage, whispering conspiratorially, "Want to read the new chapter of my novel?"

"Where is it?"

Grinning, he replied, "At my apartment. I'll bring it by later."

"You'd better."

Lucas didn't stick around the guild much longer because once Gabby had made an appearance, Levi had ditched him, trying to get the iron-dragon slayer to speak to him. With Levi busy, and Natsumi wasn't at the guild, he figured he might as well head home. He did think about getting a job, but it was Natsumi's turn to pick, which meant something dangerous and they probably wouldn't be bringing in a lot of the pay. But he did hand a few smaller jobs to MJ to hold for him until after he and Natsumi were finished so he could get enough for his rent money.

He called out his good-byes to the guild and headed home for the evening.

The walk to his apartment was rather peaceful. He summoned Plue to keep him company from the guild hall, letting the spirit walk along side him as he tested his balance on the edge of the sidewalk beside the canal.

At the customary warning, he lifted his hand in acknowledgment, thankful that the canal workers cared for his well-being to call out a warning every time they spotted the celestial spirit mage.

Upon arriving at his apartment building, he let Plue return to the spirit world and walked inside his apartment, heading for the desk. He had left the newest chapter in the drawer because Natsumi had a very bad habit of snooping through his things. The sound of something clattering in the kitchen had him whirling around, keys in hand.

"What the—Natsumi!" The pinkette paused in the doorway of the fridge, turning to face him. Her arms were stuffed full of food. His food.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey Lucas."

Glaring, he crossed his arms, asking, "Why are you here?"

"I got hungry." Of course she was. Why she was here instead of her own home or at the guild, he didn't know.

"That doesn't mean eat me out of house and home! You have food at your own house."

"We didn't want to go to the store," at that remark, he finally took notice of the blue cat sitting on his counter, munching down on a fish.

"You're here too, Joy?"

"Aye, sir!" She replied around her mouthful of fish. Rubbing his face, Lucas groaned. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
